


Red, not Dead

by Tish



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Blood, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Time Skips, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: One is gravely hurt and delirious, the other is trying to provide what little comfort he can. It's messy.





	Red, not Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



Freddy's hand shook as he held it out. There was so much blood on it, and so red. He gulped down saliva, but it tasted like blood. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the after-image of the light was red against the blackness and jumped around his retina.

“You're gonna be fine. It's okay. It just looks bad.” Freddy didn't know if Larry was really saying what he was hearing, or if he was saying it to himself in his mind, over and over.

Red splattered in his field of vision and he heard an exasperated sound from Larry.

“Ketchup on a over-cooked meat slab; a slice of yellow plastic left out to melt on a stinking hot day; a stale, sugary bun; a slice of fucking pickle they scrape off from the ceiling from all the times people throw them up there; a wilted shred of lettuce with bonus _E. coli_ ,” Larry itemised the burger that Freddy was shovelling into his mouth. “Don't even get me started on the fries and drink.”

Something that sounded like, “I'm hungry,” came from Freddy's lips, along with some quasi-meat product.

Larry couldn't help but laugh. “You had the same thing for lunch.”

“Tomato's good, though,” Freddy said after swallowing. He wiped a morsel from his mouth and stared at it. Red. So red. He could feel himself breathing hard, ragged breaths. He began to shake and Larry blurred before his eyes.

“You stay with me, hear?” Larry's voice was sharp and urgent.

Freddy clutched at his stomach again, eyes tracking down to the mess of his shirt.

“Don't look at it. It just looks worse than it is,” Larry repeated himself.

“It looks worse than it tastes,” Freddy said through another mouthful. He shut his eyes and saw black and red.

“See, this is good. Red peppers, actual fresh tomato, freshly prepared tomato base,” Larry was saying.

Freddy opened his eyes. “Smells amazing.”

“Takes a little longer to prepare, but it's worth it. Sure, the junk is fun to eat sometimes. But something you care about is always worth the time,” Larry said as he ate. “Doesn't give you a guts-ache, too.”

Pain flared in Freddy's gut and he pressed harder, his vision blurring. As he let his eyes close, he felt the strength and warmth of Larry's hand over his, pressing down.

“I'm here, I'm here,” Larry said as he laid down behind Freddy. He ran his fingers into Freddy's hair, pushing it back from his sweat drenched brow. “Think of something good.”

“Strawberry thickshake,” Freddy muttered, barely audible.

“Strawberries, beautifuckingful,” Larry couldn't help but laugh. “Just grab a handful, and blam, that smell. So good.”

“Taste them,” Freddy whispered through a wheeze.

“What's that? Oh, yeah. Delicious, aren't they?” Larry rested his hand on Freddy's hot brow, smearing some of the congealed blood on his temple. The red stood stark against Freddy's shock-ravaged pale skin as Larry rested his head against Freddy's head. “Just keep your eyes open, and listen to my voice. Okay?”

Freddy's eyes flickered. “Is that tacos? I smell tacos. I want tacos,” he started to babble, but was silenced by Larry's soothing hand on his.

“When we get outta here, I'll make you a giant taco. Biggest you've ever seen. You could climb inside it,” Larry said as he stroked up and down Freddy's arm.

“You'll cook for me? Thanks, I owe you one,” Freddy murmured slowly, trying not to swallow blood.

“Nah. You don't owe me shit,” Larry said tenderly. His face was close to Freddy's and he softly nuzzled against his jaw, his lips brushing up against Freddy's cheekbone.

Freddy's hand shook again, but was instantly soothed by Larry's hand enveloping it. The pain was still there, but there was also warmth and an odd numbness as Larry held him. There was red, and now more black in his mind.

It'll be okay, it'll be okay, he repeated to himself.

 


End file.
